city of sorceress
by kahuffstix
Summary: The gang plus botan are going a mission. During this mission they find an old enemy they once thought dead, old friends, new allies, and a traitor among them.
1. New Mission

City Of Sorceress

Chapter one: New Mission

In a huge white castle in the spirit world four boys and a girl enter in to a room. In this room there were two chairs and in front of the chairs there is a desk and a chair. On the other side of the desk is a door. The first boy that entered the room had orange hair, his name is Kazuma Kuwabara and he went and sat in one of the chairs. The next boy that entered the room had spiky black hair with a white stare in the front, his name is Hiei Jaganshi and he went and to lean on the wall next to the beautiful double doors. The next boy to enter the room had gelled back black hair, his name is Yusuke Urameshi and he went and sat in the chair next to kuwabara. The last boy to enter the room had long red hair that was tide up, his name is Suuichi Minamino a.k.a. Youko Kurama and he went and stood in front of the desk. The last person to enter the room was a girl with long blue hair, her name is Botan Daioh and she went and she stood on the other side of the desk next to the chair.

There was silence for about five minutes. The silence was broken by Yusuke. " Botan where is the toddler." he asked irritated.

"I am not sure Yusuke," answered Botan. "He said to all of you and bring you here it was urgent."

"But he said that before." whined Yusuke.

Just then the door on the other side of the desk opened and a teenage boy with the letters "J R" on his forehead and a pacifier in his mouth came into the room. His name is Lord Koenma the prince of the spirit world.

"Good you are all here," Said Lord Koenma, "The reason I called you here is there is a girl that-"

"We have to find and arrest," finished Yusuke.

"Um, well, yes. That is because-" Koenma started again only to be interrupted again by Yusuke.

"Because she wants to take over the three worlds," He finished.

"No."

"Has dangerous power," He asked.

"No and if you shut up I will tell you!" Yelled Koenma irritated.

"Okay, okay calm down." He said.

"Now we know that she killed many people and must be stopped now," Said Koenma.

"Lord Koemna what does this girl look like," Asked Kurama.

"Here I will show you," answered Koemna.

He picked up a remote control and turned on the T.V. in the corner. A girl appeared on the screen. She had shoulder length black hair and red eyes much like Hiei but less cold. She had on a red fighting shirt and pants. The girl looked most like a normal human girl.

"Do we know anything else about this girl," Asked Kurama.

"Nope other then what she looks like, nothing," Said Koemna.

"Now you must go," Said Koemna, "and Botan I want you to go with on this one."

"Yes sir," Said Botan.

"Good, now go," Yelled Lord Koemna.

The five get up and left the room.

Once Lord Koemna was sure that the detectives and the fairy girl were out of hearing he opened a communicator. A man with long black hair ad violet eyes appeared on the screen.

"I hope you bring good news," said the mystery person in a low voice.

"I do," Answered Lord Koemna, "I have done may part now you do yours."

"Goodbye," said the mystery person and cut the connecting.

Lord Koemna closed the communicator and went about his job.


	2. Mystery Girl First Encounter

Hi, I am new at this and I am just figuring this out and did not put a note in it. So I am putting I in here so here going. As I am new at this I asked that you be nice. Comments and suggestions are welcome but please do not flame me.

Declaimer: I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, But I do own Izabella and the other three oc's that will show up soon.

----- is point of view changing.

------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Mystery Girl First Encounter

"Well I guess we should be going." Said Kurama, "portal please Botan."

"Right," said Botan as she gathered her energy so she could use it to open a big black hole.

Once the portal was open everyone jumped in. They came to a land that was covered in ice. Everything including the tree's were covered in it and it was snowing big beautiful flakes.

"Botan where are we," Asked Yusuke.

"Crystal Valley," Answered Botan, "There is a city west of here."

"What do you know of this city," Asked Kurama.

"Nothing but where it is located," She answered.

"Okay lets go, but be careful," Said Kurama.

They all nodded and started to go when they get a strange feeling they were being watch, but they keep going.

-----------------------------

"Hmm who are the new comers and what are they doing here," thought girl with red eyes, shoulder length black hair, and was wearing a red fighting shirt and pants, "But a better question is why are the castle ninjas following them for. Better look in to it."

"Wait where they going the city is to the east not the west. There cannot go that way it is dangerous for non-magic people. I should stop them," thought the mystery girl as she disappeared and reappeared before the detectives.

-----------------------------------------

Suddenly a girl appeared in front of the detectives. She had red eyes, shoulder length black hair, and had on a red fighting shirt and pants.

"Hey Yusuke that looks like the girl we're looking for," said Kawabara.

"No du moron," Said Yusuke.

"Who are you and why are you looking for me," Asked the girl sweetly.

"Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and you are under arrest," Said Yusuke.

"For what," Asked the girl sweetly again?

"Don't play dumb you know what you did," Answered Hiei, "are you going to come easy or not."

"I think not people need me here," answered he girl still staying with the sweet voice.

"Fine," Answered Hiei.

The four detectives surrounded the girl and Botan stayed to the side.

"There is no escape," Said Hiei.

"Who said I wanted to escape, I have to protect you guys from the threat in the trees and where are you going, if it is the city you are going the wrong way. The city is to the east not the west." Said the girl in a matter-of-factly voice.

"And we should believe you why?" Asked Kurama.

Sign. "Let me make this easy. There are castle ninja's waiting for you to turn the corner because only sorceress can enter into that part of the forest and we can barely make it out." said the mystery girl.

"How do you know all this," Kurama asked.

With another sigh the mystery girl answered, "My name is Izabella. I am sorceress and I live in the city to the east!"

"Well the city we are going to is to the west so bye," said Hiei.

He started to walk away but Izabella jumped in front of him.

"You idiot, did you not hear a word I said there is no city west of hear. Thereis one city in this territory," yelled Izabella.

"Listen ninger onna I can not trust a word you say so get out of my way," said Hiei.

"Okay 1) I am not a ninger I am a sorceress. 2) My name is Izabella not onna, use it, and 3) bring it on," said Izabella as she drew her katana as did Hiei.

They both disappeared to reappear in the middle as there katana meet. Izabella blocked his attack and struck down at his stomach drawing blood. Hiei struck back drawing blood down her right arm. Izabella struck again drawing blood from his left leg. Hiei attack Izabella once more drawing blood from her left arm, before falling to his knees with Izabella katana against his neck. Everyone was holding there breath shocked that 1) Hiei was beaten by a girl and 2) they were not sure what she would do to Hiei next if they moved so they stayed where there were and held there breath. Then Izabella turned and sheathed her katana.

"Now go back the way you came and go east," said Izabella as she turned and walked deeper into the forest.

"Damn, she is strong," said Hiei as he slowly got up, "lets go."

-------------------------------

Please review. That would make me soooooo happy.


	3. Rescued By The Mystery Girl, Well Almost

sorry i have not updated lately. thankyou Juanaxu for the ownly review i have gotten. you are my inspiration to keep going.

Disclaimer: i own nothing, except Izabella and three other ocs.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Rescued By The Mystery Girl, Well Almost

"Hiei, the girl said to go back and go east," said Kurama.

"So lets go," said Hiei and walked off.

The others glanced at each other but had no choice but to follow.

After about 5 minutes of walking through the white forest Kurama collapsed to his knees taking short, brief breaths. Hiei turned to help him, but collapsed as well. Then Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara collapsed. This is how Izabella found them a few seconds later.

"Dammit I told you to go back the way you came and go east. I should let you die but I…won't," she said.

She then leaned down, and said a short spell that made a purple glowing shield appear around the six of them.

"We can breath," yelled the four happily, but Hiei just "hned."

"Yes you can, now why did you not turn around," Izabella asked.

"We have to get to the city in the west," answered Kurama.

Izabella was about to respond when she felt the presents of the castle ninjas in the forest.

"Damn get down now," yelled Izabella.

The five of them jumped out of the way as Izabella jumped over them and pushed her magic into the shield to strength, and hold up the shield, as a series of silver shariken stars flew into the shield and bounds off.

"Okay everyone up and listen carefully," said Izabella. After everyone was up she continued, "the shield is not going to hold up against another series of shariken stars, and when it falls you guys are not going to be able to breath in this air, so when it falls you have to ran for the end of the forest where it brakes into four directions."

"Right," said Kurama.

"It's falling go now," yelled Izabella.

"Right lets go," yelled Kurama as they took off running back the way they came.

-------------------------------------------------------

thanks for reading. sorry it is so short, i will try to make the next one longer. i hope injoyed, and please be nice and leave me a small review. it won't take long.


End file.
